The Prince's Tale
by adminSkyeBlack
Summary: Voici l'histoire du Prince De Sang-Mêlé Severus Rogue, à partir du moment où il a vu Lily Evans pour la première fois jusqu'à sa mort. "Soudain, le garçon qui observait Lily caché depuis des semaines bondit près d'elle et s'écria ..." "Le choix-peau fut posé sur sa tête : 'Ah ! voilà un garçon qui à défaut de ne pas avoir reçu d'amour... en est remplit ' " Lily and Severus, ALWAYS
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Tale

I.

Lily Evans n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres. En grandissant, elle découvrait petit à petit des talents peu communs : elle pouvait faire bouger les objets sans les toucher. Elle en était fière, et cela lui plaisait. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle parlait de ce don à ses parents, ces derniers prétextaient que cela ne venait que du fruit de l'imagination de leur fille et se contentaient de lui faire éloge afin de ne pas briser ses « rêves ». Certaines personnes étaient effrayées par ce don. Un jour, alors que Lily faisait de la balançoire avec sa sœur, Pétunia, elle se propulsa en l'air, lévita quelque secondes et atterrit au sol avec grâce et légèreté. Cela révolta Pétunia.

'-Lily ! Maman a dit que tu ne devais plus le faire !

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle me félicite toujours.

-C'est parce que qu'elle a pitié de toi, sœurette. Que tu es sotte !'

Lily ne prêtait pas attention à ce que sa sœur disait, mais cela la blessait profondément. Elle essaya de trouver un moyen pour ne pas pleurer, et cueillit une fleur de Lys. Elle la mit sur la paume de sa main et la tendit devant sa sœur. Soudain, la fleur se mit à tourner et à s'élever vers le ciel. Pétunia se mit à hurler :

'-Tu es un monstre ! Un monstre ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !'

Pétunia s'enfuît dans la maison, laissant Lily en larme, immobile. Mais elle ne la laissa pas seule : derrière un des arbres du jardin se trouvait un garçon, pas plus vieux qu'elle, qui avait vu toute la scène. Il observait Lily, caché derrière l'arbre, avec une intensité très rare pour un garçon de son âge. Lily finit par suivre sa sœur, sans remarquer la présence du garçon qui la suivait des yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily se mit à exercer ses pouvoirs seule dans le jardin. Elle reproduisait le même tour de magie que la dernière fois, avec une fleur de Lys. Mais cette fois-ci, la fleur ne lévita que quelques secondes, avant de retomber au sol et de se faner. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes, et elle murmura :

'-Je suis un monstre…'

Soudain, le garçon qui se cachait depuis des semaines derrière l'arbre du jardin bondit près de Lily et s'écria :

'-Non, tu n'es pas un monstre !'

Elle se retourna et observa le jeune garçon avec surprise. C'était un garçon visiblement pauvre, entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait une chemise qui pourrait bien aller à son père. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, seules quelques mèches cachaient ses grands yeux noirs. Les maigres joues du garçon se mirent à rougir, il semblait regretter son acte. Lily reprit ses esprits et baissa la tête.

'-Si je ne suis pas un monstre, alors que suis-je…

-Tu es une… une… une sorcière.' Dit-il en hésitant. Lily le regarda d'un air vexé.

'-Ce n'est pas polit de qualifier quelqu'un de sorcier !' Elle tenta de s'en aller, mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

'-Non ! C'est la vérité !'

Lorsque Lily se retourna, il regretta une fois de plus son geste et se remit à rougir. Il poursuit néanmoins :

'-Il n'y a aucun mal à être sorcier… Ma mère est une sorcière et je suis aussi un sorcier.'

Lily n'y cru que pendant quelques secondes, mais elle finit par douter du jeune garçon.

'-Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ?'

Le garçon se contenta de refaire le tour de magie que Lily s'exerçait à faire. Il fit léviter la fleur de Lys jusqu'à elle, et Lily l'attrapa, leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

'-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Severus. Et toi tu es Lily, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?'

Severus rougissait de plus en plus. La question de Lily l'avait effrayé.

'-Je… je te regardais exercer tes pouvoirs… je voulais devenir ton amis. Et puis j'ai vu cette Moldu te traiter de monstre…

-Cette quoi ?

-Les Moldus sont des sans-pouvoirs.

-Oh… Peux-tu me parler de la magie ?

-Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien à propos des dons que tu possèdes ?

-Non… je pensais être un monstre, comme ma sœur me le répète souvent.

-Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'une Moldu. Toi, tu es une sorcière !'

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Les yeux de Severus se mirent à briller : il avait réussi à faire sourire son ange. Il l'emmena sous un arbre, où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Il lui parla du monde de la magie, et de la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard.

'-Nous allons bientôt recevoir notre lettre d'admission !

-Tout cela a l'air merveilleux, Severus. Mais… que vont dire mes parents ? Et Pétunia… elle va encore être furieuse…

-Elle est jalouse. Parce qu'elle est ordinaire, et toi tu es extraordinaire.

-C'est méchant, Severus.' Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

'-En ce qui concerne tes parents, je suis sure qu'ils seront heureux d'avoir une sorcière comme fille.'

Severus et Lily continuèrent à se voir jours après jours, au grand bonheur du jeune garçon. Il lui parlait sans cesse de magie, et de l'école Poudlard. Plus le temps passait, plus son amour pour Lily augmentait.

Le jour où Lily reçu sa lettre arriva. Ses parents étaient fous de joie, mais Pétunia ne fit que la haïr davantage. Lily couru l'annoncer à Severus, qui l'attendait comme toujours caché derrière son arbre.

'-Severus ! Ca y est, j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Enfin !' Lorsque le jeune garçon entendit Lily prononcer son nom, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il se mit à rougir. Chaque fois que les gracieuses lèvres de Lily Evans appelaient Severus, c'était un miracle qui s'accomplissait pour le jeune garçon. 'Regarde ! mes parents sont très heureux, comme tu l'avais dit ! As-tu reçu la tienne ?' Severus sorti la lettre de sa poche.

'-Ce matin même !

-Tes parents devaient être si contents !

-Mes parents ? Euh… disons ma mère… oui, ça lui a fait plaisir.

-Et… ton père ? Est-il au courant ?

-Et bien… il n'apprécie pas vraiment les sorciers… ni la magie d'ailleurs…' Les yeux de Severus se remplirent de larmes. 'Ça ne se passe pas toujours bien à la maison.'

'-Oh… je suis désolée…

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis tu…' Son souffle s'arrêta brusquement. 'Tu es là, toi !' Dit-il en bégayant. Il reprit son souffle.

'-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Severus !

-Toujours ?

-Toujours.

Ils s'étendirent sur l'herbe fraiche et contemplèrent le ciel. Du moins, Lily finit par le contempler seule, car Severus ne regardait plus qu'elle. Il observait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements. Il aimait chaque petits détails en Lily : le parfum de ses longs cheveux roux que le vent faisait trembler, ses grands yeux verts si profonds qui suivaient les nuages et brillaient à la lumière du jour, ses lèvres rouges si bien tracées qui restaient silencieuses, son rire mélodieux… il aimait Lily passionnément.

Le jour de départ pour l'école vint. Une fois à la gare, la famille Evans eurent de la peine à comprendre l'énigme de la voie 9¾. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient entre les voies 9 et 10, Lily se souvint du chemin de traverse dont Severus lui avait parlé.

'-Papa, Maman ! C'est par là.' Elle désigna le mur de brique rouge qui séparait les deux voies.

'-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Lily ? C'est un mur ! Elle veut nous tuer !' Grogna Pétunia.

'-Pas du tout, c'est le chemin de traverse qui mène à la voie 9¾ !

-En es-tu sure, Lily ?' Demanda Mme Evans, surprise.

'-Très bien ! je passe devant.'

Sous les yeux inquiets des parents et moqueurs de la sœur, Lily fonça droit au mur et disparu. Elle se retrouva devant le fameux Poudlard Express. Sa famille apparue derrière elle.

'-Bravo Lily chérie ! Je suis fière de toi !' Dit Mme Evans avec bonheur. Elle serra Lily dans ses bras. 'Promet-moi de nous écrire toutes les semaines !'

'-Promis, maman !' Elle enlaça son père. 'Aurevoir papa, tu me manqueras !

-Tu me manqueras aussi, ma tendre Lily ! Sois prudente.' Il l'embrassa sur le front. Lily se tourna vers sa sœur, qui la regardait avec une jalousie meurtrière. Leurs parents s'éloignèrent pour les laisser seules un moment.

'-Pétunia… Quand va-t-on faire la paix ?

-Jamais ! Tu es un monstre, Lily ! Tu n'as jamais été ma sœur !' Lily ne put retenir ses larmes.

'-L'idée de ne pas pouvoir venir à Poudlard te fait souffrir tant que cela ? Je parlerais au directeur. Je suis sure qu'il y a un moyens de-

-De quoi parles-tu ?! Je me fiche de ton école stupide !

-Pétunia, je sais que tu as essayé d'envoyer une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il te laisse venir avec moi. Je t'en prie, ne me blâme pas pour cela… Tu es ma sœur, Tuney !

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Je…' Pétunia hésita un moment. 'J'ai le droit d'être heureuse, moi aussi ! Depuis que tu es venue au monde, tu m'as tout volé !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal…' Murmura Lily. Ses joues étaient humides.

'-Eh bien c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à faire !' Lily eu l'impression qu'on lui avait transpercé le cœur.

'-Je t'en supplie, Pétunia... Ne dis pas ça… Tu as toujours été mon modèle, mon idole… je rêvais d'être comme toi… Pétunia, tu es ma sœur… et je t'aime tellement !' Lily éclata en sanglot. Pétunia fit mine de rester de glace, mais les paroles de sa petite sœur lui firent verser une larme.

'-Je n'ai pas de sœur, Lily. Souviens-toi de cela.' Lily remarqua que sa sœur tentait d'essuyer ses larmes, et elle lut dans son regard un profond regret, et même de l'amour, à sa grande surprise.

Le train siffla. Lily préféra laisser du temps à sa sœur, avant de la convaincre de leurs sentiments communs l'une pour l'autre. Elle se contenta d'une brève salutation, néanmoins avec un regard expressif.

'-Aurevoir, Pétunia.'

Elle se retira auprès de ses parents, laissant Pétunia immobile, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'emplacement où se trouvait sa sœur. Lily embrassa ses parents une dernière fois. Ceux-ci, qui avaient assistés à toute la scène entre elle et sa sœur, tentèrent de la réconforter.

'-Elle s'en remettra, Lily. N'y pense plus.' Lui dit son père.

'-Je t'aime ma chérie, fais attention à toi !' Mrs Evans l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Lily se dirigea vers le train. Elle se retourna en s'éloignant :

'-Je vous aime aussi !'

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Pétunia, qui n'avait pas bougé, et finit par monter dans le train. Elle s'installa dans une cabine près de la fenêtre, y colla sa tête, puis ce fut le grand départ pour Poudlard. Lorsque le train démarra, Pétunia se retourna et le regarda partir avec tristesse. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue.

Pendant plusieurs minutes après le départ du train, Lily resta immobile, se remémorant les dernières paroles de sa sœur. Mais elle fut soudainement troublée en reconnaissent une voix familière qui avait prononcé son nom.

'-Lily !' Elle se retourna. Son visage refléta le bonheur.

'-Severus ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Où étais-tu ?'

'-Je t'attendais, comme d'habitude !' Il ria. 'Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?' Il se remit à rougir.

'-Oui, bien-sûr !' Severus vint s'asseoir près d'elle, avec hésitation. 'Je t'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse…'

'-Ne le sois pas, ça va être génial ! Et puis, on sera ensemble…'

Leurs deux visages virèrent au rouge. Heureusement, le silence embarrassant fut brisé par la voix portante d'une vieille dame poussant un chariot de sucreries.

'-Qui veut des bonbons ?!' Severus se leva.

'-Je vais en chercher un peu pour nous !' Il s'échappa de la cabine le cœur battant et repris son souffle, sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse de Lily. Elle se mit à rire, et murmura :

'-D'accord, je t'attends… Severus…'

Le jeune garçon fit signe à la vieille dame.

'-Bonjour ! je voudrais des… des cerises d'amour s'il vous plait.'

Lily ne resta pas seule longtemps. Deux garçons s'invitèrent dans la cabine, sans prêter attention à la jeune fille, qui regardait l'un d'eux avec admiration. Severus s'aperçu de la présence d'autres garçons que lui près de sa belle. Il s'empressa de prendre sa commande et de revenir près de Lily.

'-Tiens. Tu devrais aimer ça, ce sont des cerises.'

Le garçon qui avait attiré l'œil de Lily murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon en se moquant :

'-Et pas n'importe quelles cerises !'

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, sous les yeux intrigués de Lily et le regard foudroyant de Severus.

'-J'espère que tu seras à Serpentar !' Dit Severus avec enthousiasme. Le garçon qui avait rendu l'ambiance peu appréciable ne fit que continuer à répliquer. Il regarda Severus avec mépris.

'-Qui voudrais être à Serpentar ! tu peux me le dire, Sirius ?'

'-Personne ! les Serpentars finissent tous mal. Pas vrai, James ?'

Ils se remirent à ricaner. Lily s'inquièta, et Severus perdit patience.

'-Ca n'est pas vrai !'

Ils le regardèrent tous soudainement. James considéra Severus avec dédain.

'-Tu as dit quelque chose ?'

Il resta muet, mais ses yeux foudroyaient James. Ce dernier poursuivit :

'-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sirius, allons rejoindre Remus.'

Ils se levèrent. James lança un regard scrutateur à Severus, ricana et parti, suivi de Sirius. Lily observa James partir, en oubliant presque la présence de Severus, qui avait remarqué la façon dont elle admirait son rival. Les yeux de Lily n'appartenaient qu'à Severus. Lorsque son regard si pur se posait sur un autre garçon, le cœur de Severus s'enflammait. Seul Lily pouvait empêcher son cœur de cesser de battre. Seul son amour pouvait empêcher cette torture intérieure. Severus ne put supporter voir Lily ainsi. Alors le pauvre garçon soupira, et baissa la tête.

Le train arriva à Poudlard. Les élèves descendirent et se mirent en rang, agités. Lily resta près de Severus, alors que James ricanait toujours avec sa bande. Soudain, un grand homme barbu surgit de la brume.

'-Bonsoir, les enfants ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Les premières années, veuillez me suivre !'

Les enfants de première année montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac qui mène au château de Poudlard. Lily était impressionnée par les reflets du lac qui paraissait aussi net qu'un miroir. Après quelques minutes, les barques accostèrent près de l'entrée du château.

'-Allons, dépêchons ! Suivez-moi.' Insista Hagrid.

Le moment tant attendu pour Lily arriva. Les portes de l'immense château s'ouvrirent, et les premières années eurent l'honneur de découvrir l'intérieur de leur nouvelle demeure. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son impression :

'-Wow !'

C'était un endroit remplit d'espace, entièrement fait de marbre. Les murs étaient ornés de portraits dont les personnages étaient vivants. Le sol brillait de mille feux, et la salle commune, appelée « La Grande Salle », était chaleureuse. Une femme avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête et un autre chapeau de cuir dans les mains apparu en haut d'un grand escalier. Elle descendit accueillir les élèves.

'-Bonsoir, mes chers enfants. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, la codirectrice de Poudlard. Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle école et demeure. Vous allez d'abord aller dans la Grande Salle, afin d'être répartis dans vos maisons. Puis après le dîner, vous serez conduit dans vos dortoirs respectifs par les préfets en chefs. Veuillez me suivre.'

Elle emmena les élèves dans la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves n'étant pas en première année étaient déjà installés à table. Mme McGonagall monta sur l'estrade sur laquelle une large table se trouvait. Tous les professeurs y étaient installés, dont Albus Dumbledore, le directeur. Au milieu de l'estrade se trouvait un tabouret.

'-Bien. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Je poserais alors le Choix-Peau sur votre tête, et il décidera dans quelle maison vous serez. Vous devez avant tout savoir qu'il y a quatre maison : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Cerdaigle, et enfin Serpentar.'

Un groupe d'élèves se mit à ricaner. Lorsque Severus se retourna, il vit à quelques mètres derrière lui un garçon au regard méprisant et au sourire amer. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules. A côté de lui, une fille aux boucles noires et épaisses s'agitait dans tous les sens. Son attitude la faisait paraitre beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Elle avait un rire qui glaçait le sang, et un regard pétrifiant de folie. Severus se retourna soudainement lorsqu'il entendit le nom de James. L'appel avait commencé.

'-James Potter !' S'écria la codirectrice. 'Placez-vous ici, Potter.'

Elle posa le Choix-Peau sur la tête de James, sous les yeux exorbités de tous les élèves. A leur grande surprise, le chapeau s'anima.

'-Mmmh… Une tête bien remplie… Beaucoup de qualités parmi peu de défauts… De l'ambition… Beaucoup d'ambition…'

A ces mots, James se figea. Il savait que l'ambition était la qualité majeure des Serpentars. Le Choix-Peau poursuivit.

'-Ah ! Du courage. De l'amitié… De l'amour !' La dernière caractéristique fit sourire Lily. James reprit son souffle après l'instant de panique. 'Voyons… Griffondor !'

Il afficha un visage triomphant. En descendant de l'estrade, ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur Lily, avec le plus charmeur des regards. Severus ne put supporter une seconde de plus ce danger. C'était _sa _Lily. Il s'approcha d'elle, près à attaquer James s'il s'avisait de lui voler son amour. James lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et alla rejoindre la table des Griffondors. La voix de la codirectrice retentit une deuxième fois.

'-Lucius Malfoy !'

C'était le garçon aux cheveux longs. A peine le Choix-Peau fut-il posé sur sa tête qu'il s'exclama :

'-Serpentar !'

Malfoy garda cette expression froide et méprisante sur son visage, et alla rejoindre la table des Serpentars. La fille qui ricanait près de lui un peu plus tôt s'agrippa à son bras en sautillant, tandis qu'il fixait Severus comme pour lui demander de s'approcher. Ce dernier fut saisit par un sentiment d'angoisse, et resta distrait un moment en examinant le mystérieux clan de Lucius Malfoy. Son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il hésita un long moment… Lily posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

'-Aller… Courage.'

Ainsi, par un seul regard, une seule parole, Lily Evans pouvait remplir le cœur de Severus de courage. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choix-Peau fut posé sur sa tête.

'-Ah… Voilà un garçon qui à défaut de ne pas avoir reçu d'amour… En est remplit. Ainsi, c'est cet amour qui te donne tant de courage !' Lily se mit à sourire. Severus n'en était que gêné. 'De l'intelligence… De la force… De l'ambition… Et un penchant pour ce qui est sombre… Je dirais… Serpentar !

Lily repensa à ce qu'avaient dit James et Sirius dans le train, et s'inquiéta. Mais Severus été heureux, et ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que Lily puisse être placée dans une autre maison que Serpentar. Il resta néanmoins parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été appelé afin d'être le premier à emmener Lily s'asseoir à la table des Serpentars. Le tour de La jeune fille arriva.

'-Lily Evans !'

Le Choix-Peau commença son analyse :

'-Mmmh… Lily… J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom… Sans doute était-ce celui qui résonnait dans la tête du précédent élève !' Le cœur de Severus cessa de battre un moment. Heureusement, les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à discuter pour entendre le gênant commentaire du Choix-Peau. Mais James et sa bande avaient entendu, et se mirent à taquiner Lily en sifflant, ce qui l'énervait. Car ce commentaire le lui avait pas le moins du monde déplus. Mais elle se sentait si angoissée qu'elle n'y pensa pas plus longtemps. 'Du talent… De l'intelligence… Ah ! Tellement d'amour à offrir à ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu ! De la tendresse et de l'affection, un grand cœur et de grands pouvoirs. Le don de convertir l'amour en courage ! Un don si rare… Disons… Griffondor !'

La salle entière acclama Lily. Elle en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia le pauvre Severus. Celui-ci était désemparé. Ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui paraissait désormais inaccessible, interdit. Il observa Lily descendre de l'estrade, et tenta de la féliciter. Mais celle-ci passa sans le remarquer, et alla rejoindre James, ainsi que tous les Griffondors. Les yeux de Severus s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que James avait maintenant acquis le moyen de lui voler _sa _Lily. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de lui et lui serra la main. Il se présenta :

'-Je suis James Potter ! Et voici mes amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Et toi, tu es la belle rousse avec qui j'ai partagé un cours instant dans le Poudlard Express !'

'-J'étais certaine de vous avoir paru invisible ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans.'

'-Enchanté, Lily chérie !' Dit Sirius en mettant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le souleva et le posa sur la table en souriant.

'-Gardes-le, il est à toi !' Dit-elle en tapotant le bras de Sirius. Les trois autres garçons se moquèrent de leur camarade.

'-Raté ! ça prouve malheureusement pour toi que vous n'êtes pas compatibles. Dommage ! C'est mon tour !' Se moqua James. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily, qui riait. Mais son regard dévia légèrement à la gauche de James et se posa sur Severus, qui était déjà assis avec les Serpentars. Il avait observé toute la scène. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily l'avait vu, il desserra les poings. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié, et se sentit odieuse. Elle chuchota :

'-Je suis désolée…'

Severus la compris, et lui rendit un léger sourire en réponse. Lily fut rassurée.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis dans leur maison, Albus Dumbledore se leva.

'-Bonsoir à tous. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard.' Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle. 'Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans cette école, et aussi, je tiens à vous énoncer quelques règles fondamentales. D'abord, chaque maison gagneras des points au cours de l'année grâce aux bonnes actions faites par les élèves, où à l'inverse perdras des points à cause des mauvaises actions faites par ces mêmes élèves. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de point gagnera la Coupe Des Maisons. Ensuite, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdite aux élèves. Sauf si, bien sûre, vous désirez souffrir d'une mort des plus atroces. Je vous souhaite encore la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Et maintenant, que le festin commence !'

Soudain, des plats de toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables. Tous les élèves attaquèrent la nourriture, sauf Severus, qui songeait à ce qu'il allait devenir sans Lily près de lui. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy l'observait attentivement. Lily fut vite distraite par les avances que James lui faisait.

A la fin du repas, les élèves furent emmenés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Severus s'empressa de trouver Lily dans la foule. Il la prit discrètement par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin près des dortoirs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il resta silencieux un moment, en la regardant dans les yeux. L'intensité de son regard amena Lily à baisser les siens.

'-Je sais que tu m'en veux, Sev…' Le surnom que Lily donna à Severus lui fit sentir qu'il lui appartenait. Son cœur fut tout à coup remplit de bonheur. Mais les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. 'Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir réagis ainsi… J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir à être séparé de toi !'

Severus se mit à sourire. Sa main pris le menton de Lily avec délicatesse, et lui fit lever la tête. Lily ne put retenir sa larme.

'-Je ne t'en veux pas.' Dit-il avec la plus douce des voix. Lily fut surprise, mais soulagée. Severus caressa la joue de sa belle. 'Tu me manquais…'

Lily ressentit pour la première fois l'amour que Severus lui portait. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et tourna la tête. Lorsque les douces lèvres de Lily efflorèrent la main de Severus et l'embrassèrent, son cœur ne battit jamais aussi vite. Il se remit à rougir. Lily fit glisser la main de Severus sur son cou, et dénoua son foulard.

'-Gardes-le. Comme ça je serais toujours près de toi.' Severus sourit.

'-Je n'ai besoin de rien pour t'avoir près de moi, Lily.'

'-Alors prends ça comme un cadeau.' Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. 'Pour tous le bien que tu m'as fait.' Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. 'Bonne nuit, Sev.' Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Severus avait vécu l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie. Après avoir observé Lily rejoindre son dortoir, il courut jusqu'à celui des Serpentars et sauta sur son lit en souriant. Il embrassa le foulard de Lily, et reconnu son doux parfum. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour son amour éternel.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Severus et Lily furent heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient suivre les mêmes cours tout au long de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir passer leurs journées ensemble, comme ils le désiraient. C'est ce qui se produit durant le premier cycle. Ils étaient tous les deux inséparables, malgré les insultes des Serpentars et les mauvais tours que James et Sirius jouaient à Severus. Les Serpentars insultaient Lily car elle était dans la maison des Griffondors. Ils torturaient également Severus pour fréquenter une fille de Moldus. Le jeune homme l'aimait tellement qu'il supportait ce qu'on lui infligeait. Néanmoins, il acceptait de ce battre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lily. Mais il ne lui parla jamais de ce que lui réservaient les Serpentars lorsqu'il les croisait. James et Sirius ne cessaient d'humilier Severus en public. Lily changea d'opinion sur James et sa bande après la première insulte contre Severus, et essaya à mainte reprise de le convaincre d'arrêter ce comportement. En vain. Les amies de Lily ne comprenaient pas non plus son attitude. Mais ce qu'elles ne pouvaient jamais comprendre, c'était son amitié pour Severus.

'-Mais enfin, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Sais-tu qui est James Potter ? C'est le plus respecté des Griffondors ! Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il a été élu le plus beau garçon du premier cycle ! Comment est-ce que tu peux refuser sa demande ? Toutes les filles rêvent d'être à ta place !'

'-Elles n'ont qu'à aller le voir. Je refuse de sortir avec James. Il est peut être très beau, mais c'est un prétentieux odieux. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il traite les gens autour de lui. De toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

'-Oh mais bien sûre ! Tu es toujours amoureuse de ton petit Snivellus !' Elles éclatèrent de rire.

'-Il s'appelle Severus !' S'exclama-t-elle. Le silence s'imposa.

'-Franchement Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Il est laid, pauvre, c'est un Serpentars… tu l'as vu parler avec Malfoy ? Il s'intéresse à la magie noire, c'est certain. Et il me fait peur…'

'-Ca alors ! Tu pleures quand les Serpentars t'insultent mais en revanche tu te permets de les juger ! Grandis un peu. Ce ne sont pas les maisons qui comptent. Ni le statut financier, d'ailleurs. Tu ne sais pas qui est Severus. Il est très gentil, tu ne rencontreras personne de plus doux. Je trouve que les garçons timides et silencieux sont mignons. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais souffrir. Et puis je ne le trouve pas laid.'

'-Ecoutez ça les filles ! ça sent le mariage à plein nez !' Elles se mirent à ricaner.

'-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.' Dit-elle avec hésitation. Elle se mit soudain à rougir en souriant, de la même façon que Severus.

La situation s'aggrava au début du deuxième cycle. La pression augmenta, et Lily finit par basculer du côté de James lorsqu'elle apprit que Severus devint l'ami de Malfoy et ses compagnons, ce qui l'effraya, car les familles Malfoy et Lestrange étaient connues pour avoir pratiqué de la magie noire, et certains membres étaient même des partisants du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Ils continuèrent à passer du temps ensemble, mais ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent en dehors des cours. Ils en étaient tous les deux désespérés, mais ils se séparaient à chaque fois pour mieux se retrouver. Mais autre chose de plus grave c'était passé. Un soir, Lily alla voir James et le menaça de l'humilier en public aussi s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire du mal à Severus.

'-Tu ne le toucheras plus ! Si non je te jure que je ferais de ta vie une honte !'

'-Ah oui ? et comment ?' Il ricana.

'-Tu verra ! Maintenant le choix t'appartiens.'

'-Très bien. Je ne toucherais plus à ton petit copain. Mais à une condition.' Lily s'attendait au pire. 'Tu traineras davantage avec nous qu'avec lui.'

'-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?!'

'-Je veux juste que tu apprenne à me connaitre…' Il caressa ses cheveux. 'Avec un peu de chance, tu finiras par m'aimer, moi aussi…' Elle repoussa sa main.

'-Il va falloir que tu apprenne à grandir. Ce n'est pas avec des conditions qu'on séduit une fille. Mais puisque c'est le seul moyen pour assurer l'honneur de Severus, alors c'est d'accord. Mais ça n'iras pas plus loin entre toi et moi.'

Lily s'en alla un laissant James remplit de jalousie. Depuis cette discussion, Lily passa la majorité de ses journées avec la bande de garçon, que l'on appelait les Maraudeurs. Malgré la demande de James, Lily pensait constamment à Severus, et c'était réciproque.

Durant son adolescence, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de Lily. Il la désirait. Il rêvait d'elle jour et nuit. Lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée, à sa 6ème année, Severus s'était assis contre un arbre pour lire. Mais il avait beau paraître plongé dans son livre, il ne lisait pas du tout. Il regardait se dessiner sur les pages le visage de sa belle Lily. Il tourna plusieurs pages, et s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il trouva une fleur de Lys entre deux pages. Elle datait du jour de sa rencontre avec Lily. La fleur avait séché bien-sûre, mais elle était restée bien conservée entre les pages du livre de Severus, si bien qu'il pouvait encore sentir son parfum, qui était en réalité le parfum de Lily. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le chant du rossignol, et aperçu Lily discutant avec ses amies. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lily brillait comme un ange sous le soleil. Il observait attentivement chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait : la façon dont sa main passait dans ses cheveux, son rire, sa démarche, et son regard… qui se posa sur lui. Severus sursauta et rougit. Lily se mit à sourire, et salua ses amis. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes parties, elle hésita, mais alla finalement voir Severus.

'-Bonjour…' dit-elle tendrement. '-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?'

Severus fut étonné par la demande de Lily, car la réponse semblait évidente.

'-Bien sûre !'

Elle s'assit près de lui, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur que les siens la trahisse.

'-Alors… Est-ce que… Les cours se passent bien ?'

'-Pas mal… c'était plus agréable quand… quand tu étais avec moi…'

Lily retint ses larmes.

'-Severus… je-'

'-Je sais, Lily… toutes ces années ont été difficiles, mais on les a surmontés ensemble ! Lily, ça fait douze jours qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble !' Lily fut surprise de voir que Severus comptait les jours. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main. 'Tu te rappelles de la promesse que tu m'as faite dans le jardin de ton oncle et ta tante ? Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour moi…' Il caressa la joue de Lily. 'Toujours…'

Le cœur de Lily battait de plus en plus vite.

'-Je sais, Sev… Mais je ne peux plus supporter de les voir te faire du mal à cause de moi… Tu vas beaucoup mieux depuis que je me suis éloignée de toi… c'est mieux ainsi.'

'-Tu penses que parce que je ne reçois plus de coups, je vais bien ?' Il leva la tête de Lily avec sa main, afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il était au bord des larmes. 'Lily, ne plus t'avoir près de moi me fait encore plus mal que les tortures qu'on me fait subir ! ça me rend malade de ne plus t'entendre rire, chanter, parler… Je préfère être battu devant toute l'école et passer du temps avec toi… plutôt qu'ils me laissent tranquille, et que tu t'éloignes de moi…'

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

'-Je suis tellement désolée Severus !'

'-Non, Lily ! Ne le sois surtout pas ! Ce que tu as fait est admirable, jamais personne n'as fait ça pour moi !'

Soulagée, elle se mit à rire, mais repris son sérieux tout de suite après.

'-Je t'ai fait du mal, Sev… comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?'

'-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, ma douce Lily.' Il la prit dans ses bras. 'Mais si tu souhaites vraiment te faire pardonner de quelque chose, alors…' Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. 'Me ferais-tu l'immense joie… d'être ma cavalière au bal de Noël ?' demanda-t-il en bégayant.

Le cœur de Lily s'affola de bonheur. Son visage était illuminé par un large sourire.

'-Tu es sérieux ?!'

'-Oui !' dit-il avec une voix aigu et tremblante.

'-Oui ! Oui, bien sûre ! Je serais ta cavalière, Severus !'

'-C'est vrai ?! C'est merveilleux !' Il la prit dans ses bras. Des rires de soulagement et de bonheur sortirent de leur poitrine.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Le fameux bal de Noël arriva. Tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, qui fut aménagée pour la fête. Tout le monde était présent, même les professeurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs eux qui ouvrirent le bal. Tout le monde était présent sauf une personne, qui se trouvait être la cavalière de Severus. Le jeune homme resta debout devant le grand escalier menant aux dortoirs, avec l'espoir de voir la belle jeune fille descendre les marches.

En réalité, Lily était retenue par James dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Personne n'avait remarqué sont absence car il avait pris soin de dire à Sirius qu'il partait vérifier que son balais était intact pour le match de Quidditch qui approchait. Bien sûre, toutes l'école fut mise au courant par ce dernier. Lily n'était pas encore habillée quand James fit éruption dans sa chambre, et l'emmena dans la sienne, qui était déjà vide contrairement à celle de la jeune fille. Une fois seuls, il ferma la porte derrière lui et attrapa Lily par les hanches, à son grand désagrément.

'-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Voilà une belle prise !' Dit-il avec un ton séducteur.

Lily le repoussa et se mit dos au mur.

'-Que veux-tu, James ?!'

Il s'approcha d'elle et colla ses deux mains au mur, aux extrémités de la tête de Lily.

'-Lily Evans ! Voudrais-tu descendre les marches qui mènent à la salle commune à mon bras et me réserver toutes les danses de ce bal ?'

'-Serais-tu trop fier pour prononcer le mot « Cavalière » ?'

'-Très bien. Veux-tu être ma cavalière ?' Dit-il avec impatience.

'-Non, James.'

'-Pourquoi ? On va tellement bien ensemble ! Il ne se passera rien, promis !'

'-Je ne te crois pas, James. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je ne veux pas.'

'-Alors pour-… Oh, je vois. Quelqu'un d'autre m'a devancé… Voyons, qui ça pourrait-être…

Pas Sirius, il n'aurait pas osé. Remus et Peter ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi. Quant aux autres garçons, ils savent que tu n'accepterais jamais. Non, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu te-… Oh non, Lily. Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté d'être la cavalière de Snivellus !' Elle baissa la tête en souriant. 'A ce crétin ?! Comment as-tu pu accepter ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?!'

'-Ce n'est pas un crétin, James ! Je…' elle s'arrêta subitement en réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, et fut elle-même surprise. James était emplit de jalousie.

'-Tu l'aimes !' Lily rougit. 'Dis-le !'

'-Oui, je l'aime !' Hurla-t-elle. James était désespéré.

'-Lily…'

'-Ca suffit, James ! je ne t'obéirais plus ! Ce que tu as fait n'a fait qu'empirer ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Je ne veux plus être à tes côtés. J'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi. Et si tu recommence à faire du mal à Severus, dis-toi que je ne ferais que te détester davantage. Maintenant laisses-moi partir.'

Elle tenta de s'en aller, mais il la prit par le bras.

'-Je suis désolé, Lily… Mais tu vas devoirs continuer à rester avec moi. Sinon, je… je le tuerais.'

Le cœur de Lily s'arrêta de battre à ces mots.

'-Non, tu n'oserais jamais…'

'-Tu ne comprends toujours pas… Je t'aime de tout mon être, Lily ! Et je préfère te voir me détester à mes côtés plutôt que te voir dans ses bras ! Comment est-ce que tu peux croire une seule seconde que je puisse regarder vivre la personne qui me vole ce que j'aime le plus au monde ? Pardonne-moi, Lily… Je sais que je suis égoïste. Mais tu verras, je saurais bien me comporter, et peut-être qu'un jour-'

'-Jamais !' James retint ses larmes. 'Tu menace de tuer celui que j'aime, et tu t'imagines que je pourrais un jour tomber amoureuse de toi ! Jamais, James… Mais puisque tu es un incorruptible égoïste, comme tu le dis si bien, et puisqu'il en va de la vie de Severus, je continuerais à perdre mon temps avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'adresse la parole. Et je ne serais pas ta cavalière, ce soir. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.'

'-Très bien. Mais je veux que tu me réserves la première danse.'

'-Bien, Potter. Maintenant enlève tes bras de là.' Dit-elle avec froideur.

Lorsque Lily retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle était déjà vide. L'ouverture du bal avait déjà commencé. James resta seul un moment, brisant tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui, en pleurant. Après plusieurs minutes il retourna à la fête discrètement par la porte arrière de la salle.

Severus prétexta le retard de sa belle par une simple habitude de fille, mais soudain la peur s'empara de lui : et si elle ne voulait plus venir à la fête ? Ou pire, si elle regrettait d'avoir accepté sa demande ? Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il soupira. Ses yeux se baissèrent au sol, quand il remarqua que le lacet de sa chaussure droite était défait. Il posa alors le pied droit sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier et se baissa pour faire son lacet. Tout à coup, le silence s'imposa dans la salle. On n'entendait plus que quelques bruits de surprise, et une douce mélodie chantée par les violons. Severus se demanda d'abord ce qu'il se passait en regardant autour de lui, toujours courbé sur sa chaussure. Il leva la tête en regardant droit devant lui, et son cœur s'affola. Tout en haut de l'escalier avait apparu une créature que l'on n'aperçoit que dans le monde des rêves… Severus se redressa pour mieux voir, et reconnu le visage qu'il attendait avec espoir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, de même que celle de tous les jeunes hommes présents, dont James. C'était Lily Evans.

Sa main manucurée glissait gracieusement sur la rambarde de l'escalier étincelant… Sa longue robe bleue retraçait son corps si harmonieux… Ses cheveux roux brillaient comme de l'or sous la lumière délicate du grand lustre… ses bijoux sintillaient comme des diamants… Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas autant d'éclat que les yeux de Lily. Ces yeux… Ces yeux si grands, si brillant, d'un vert éclatant rappelant l'herbe sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'allonger avec elle pour observer le ciel… Ces yeux si expressifs… Severus en était désormais certain, le visage de Lily avait été peint par Dieu lui-même.

La pureté de la beauté de Lily Evans pouvait rendre n'importe quel jeune homme complètement fou. Et ce fut le cas de Severus. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Lily arrivait en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma la bouche et sourit à son tour.

Le prince prit la main de la princesse, s'inclina sans décrocher les yeux des siens et y déposa un doux et passionné baisé.

Leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux. Ils rougirent tous les deux, comme si l'interdit venait de se produire. Severus se redressa et tendit son bras à Lily. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire lui venant tout droit du cœur, et pris le bras de son cavalier. Elle descendit la dernière marche, sans le quitter des yeux. Ils avancèrent tels de jeunes mariés, droit devant eux. Les élèves s'écartèrent afin de les laisser passer, en les observant avec surprise. James était presque dans le même état que son rival. Il regardait Lily avec tant d'amour, de désir, et d'espoir… Durant cet instant, il ne se préoccupa pas de Severus, ni de comment il pouvait de venger de lui. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. La jeune fille avait chassé toute la haine et tout le mal du cœur de James pour un instant. Un seul et unique instant. Car la jalousie ne tarda pas à s'emparer de l'âme du jeune homme.

Severus et Lily arrivèrent au fond de la salle, lorsque la fête repris son cour. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, sans se quitter des yeux, afin de s'admirer. Ils étaient gênés, ils avaient l'impression que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Mais leurs cœurs étaient aussi pleins de bonheur, de désir, et d'amour. Severus finit par briser le silence.

'-Tu es ravissante…'

'-Merci !' dit-elle en riant. 'Tu es très élégant ce soir, Sev… Toutes les filles vont fondre…'

'-Quelles filles ? Je ne vois que toi.'

Lily afficha un large sourire. Mais ce merveilleux moment ne dura pas longtemps. Au moment où Severus allait proposer à Lily de danser, James fit éruption.

'-Bonsoir les amoureux ! Wow Lily… Tu es certainement la plus belle fille de la soirée !' Dit-il avec le même ton séducteur. Son bras avait emprisonné la taille de Lily de façon à ce qu'elle soit collée à lui. La jeune fille fut contrainte de lâcher la main de son cavalier. Son cœur se brisa à ce moment précis. Severus paraissait calme, mais tout au fond de lui, il hurlait. Il regardait James avec dégoût. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard fier.

'-Aurait-tu déjà oublié ta promesse, Lily fleur ?' En effet, elle avait déjà oublié. Elle paniqua. 'Tu m'as dit que tu me réserverais la première danse !' Le cœur de Severus se déchira. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes face au sinistre spectacle. Mais James jouissait de la souffrance de Severus. Cela l'aveuglait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Lily était dans le même état. 'Aller Lily, la musique a déjà commencé.'

La jeune fille le regarda froidement. Il ne vit rien, car il se dirigeait déjà vers la piste de danse, en la tirant par le bras. Elle freina le temps de se retourner une dernière fois vers son cavalier.

'-Pardon !' Dit-elle à voix basse. Une larme coula sur sa joue. James la fit se retourner.

Severus ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Lily le torturait ainsi. Il ne lui en voulu pas une seconde, mais cela l'intriguait et le faisait énormément souffrir. Il ne pût répondre aux excuses de Lily. Il ne fit que la regarder avec chagrin, ce qui faisait également souffrir Lily.

Lorsque James et la cavalière volée furent sur la piste, il la serra contre lui avec un seul bras. L'autre main essuya la larme. Lily baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter de le regarder. Il lui fit lever la tête, afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Lorsqu'elle se décida à le regarder, elle vit que les yeux du jeune homme étaient également remplis de larmes. Pendant quelque secondes, Lily était de nouveaux attendrit par le regard de James Potter. Elle ressentit sa souffrance, son regret, et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais elle se souvint aussi du mal qu'il lui faisait afin qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui seul. Alors elle brisa ce contact visuel en posant son menton sur l'épaule de James. Elle vit soudain de nouveau son cavalier, à travers la foule. Elle l'observa un long moment sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle vit son regard perdu, ses joues humides, son désespoir. Il posa soudain ses yeux sur elle, comme si il avait senti son regard. Il la vit tournoyant dans les bras de son rival, versant larme après larme, sans quitter des yeux son véritable prince. Mais ce fut au tour du rival de regarder Severus. Il lui fit comprendre sa fierté par un simple regard. Il tenta de le convaincre qu'il avait gagné. Soudain, un demi-sourire de vainqueur apparu sur son visage. Et Severus compris. Il comprit pourquoi Lily s'était éloigné de lui sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait soudain finit par tomber dans les bras de James. Et il comprit pourquoi elle le fit souffrir ainsi, en offrant leur première danse à son rival, son ennemi. C'était James. Il avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de le torturer, afin de le faire payer pour l'amour que Lily lui portait.

Après cette découverte, Severus se dirigea vers la sortie et disparu. James se senti définitivement vainqueur. Peu après, Lily ne vit plus Severus. Elle le chercha des yeux, paniquée. En vain.

'-Lily, arrête de gigoter.' Il remarqua qu'elle cherchait Severus. 'Laisse-le un peu respirer, si tu veux que ça marche entre vous. Ça te ferais du bien de le laisser tranquille pendant un mois ou deux !'

'-Depuis quand te soucis-tu de savoir si ça marcheras entre nous ou pas ?' Il rit. Elle le repoussa. 'Tu l'as vu ! Où est-il ?!'

'-Arrête un peu de penser à cet idiot ! Apprécie plutôt le temps qu'on passe ensemble !'

'-Tu te fiches pleinement du temps qu'on passe ensemble. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu ce que tu veux, c'est faire faire du mal à Severus.'

' -Tu te trompes, Lily…' Il caressa sa joue en la tirant vers lui avec son bras. 'Je t'aime comme un fou !'

Elle le repoussa.

'-As-tu seulement remarqué que tu me torture à travers Severus ?' Le cœur de James Potter se brisa pour la première fois. 'Ce n'est pas de l'amour, James.' Elle s'en alla.

'-Lily…'

'-Laisse-moi tranquille.'

Lily tenta de retrouver Severus. Mais le château semblait être vide. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse. Désespérée, pensant qu'il refusait de lui parler, elle se retira. Elle suivit son cœur, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Ainsi son cœur l'amena dans un endroit qui jusqu'à présent lui était inconnu. Un paradis sur Terre. C'était un grand espace vert, dans lequel régnaient des arbres, de l'herbe, des fleurs et un lac sur lequel flottaient des cygnes. Des libellules illuminaient la nuit fraiche et harmonieuse. Lily était émerveillée. En s'avançant dans le jardin, elle vit une silhouette. Son dos s'appuyait sur un grand arbre près du lac, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'approcha.

'-Je savais que tu viendrais.' Dit la silhouette. Lily sourit en reconnaissant sa voix.

'-Je t'ai cherché partout, Sev…'

'-Je ne voulais pas que tu gâche ce moment avec James en te souciant de moi… alors je suis venu ici.'

'-Sev je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je-…'

'-Ne dis rien.' Il se dirigea vers elle. 'C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?' Elle baissa la tête. 'c'était lui depuis le début… Je le savais.' Il sourit.

' -Je trouverais un autre moyen pour qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal.'

'-Lily, regardes-moi.' Elle leva la tête vers lui. 'Rien ni personne sur cette terre ne peut me faire de mal si tu es près de moi.'

Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers le lac en regardant autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Severus admirait les longs cheveux roux de Lily qui contrastaient merveilleusement avec le bleu de sa robe étincelante.

'-Quel est ce Paradis ?'

Severus regardait toujours la jeune fille.

'-Quel est cette merveilleuse créature…' dit-il à voix basse. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Lily se retourna. 'Heu… c'est une partie cachée du château, il n'y a personne qui vient ici. Sauf moi… je pensais que tu aimerais connaitre… ce…' son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'extraordinaire spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Alors que Lily regardait le fond du lac, la lune vint briller au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, l'illuminant davantage, et de façon féérique.

'-Oh Lily…' Elle le regarda, lui montrant son plus beau profil. 'Si seulement les anges pouvaient te ressembler…'

Plusieurs sentiments s'emparèrent du cœur de Lily. La surprise, le soulagement… mais plus que tout, un sentiment réciproque à celui de Severus. Car pour la première fois, elle regarda au-delà ses yeux, et y vit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis toujours. Elle s'avança vers lui.

'-Je crois… Je crois que je t'ai promis toutes les danses ce soir. J'espère que je peux encore en profiter…' Dit-elle avec inquiétude. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire et s'inclina et tendit sa main à Lily.

'-_Ma _douce Lily Evans, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?'

Lily expira, soulagée. Elle sourit et posa sa main dans celle de son cavalier.

'-Volontiers, Severus.'

La façon dont le nom du jeune homme sonna dans la bouche de Lily le fit frissonner. Il la prit par la taille, et la main de la jeune fille se posa sur son épaule. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se mirent à danser, assez doucement pour qu'ils puissent savourer ce moment. Petit à petit, le jardin se joignit à la danse : une douce et chaleureuse brise s'éleva, les fleurs s'éveillèrent, les animaux s'approchèrent et la neige se mit à tomber. Après de longues minutes enlacés et tournoyant sous le clair de lune, le jeune homme finit par parler.

'-Lily…' ils s'arrêtèrent. Lily le regarda dans les yeux. 'Tu es vraiment merveilleuse ce soir… et t'avoir comme cavalière est un véritable privilège que jamais je n'aurais cru obtenir. Mais il faut que tu sache que…' Lily rougissait de plus en plus, de même que Severus, qui commençait à bégayer. 'Je voudrais que tu sache… à quel point ton amitié m'est précieuse. à quel point _tu _m'es précieuse…'

Lily était déçue par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Touchée, mais déçu. Elle persista.

'-Et… ?'

'-Et…'

'-… N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à m'avouer, Severus Rogue ?' dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, perdant tout espoir. Severus ne put se retenir davantage.

'-Et je t'aime comme un fou… depuis le premier regard… Depuis notre première rencontre dans ton jardin… tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit, ni mon cœur. Tu hantes mes nuits depuis ce jour. Et… et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois mienne.' Ces mots émerveillèrent Lily. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes. 'Mais je sais que ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un…'

'-Tu as raison. Il y a longtemps que je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.' Dit-elle observant au plus profond de ses sombres pupilles.

'-Je sais que tu l'aime.'

'-… Mais de qui parles-tu ?' demanda-elle, surprise.

'-Je parle Saint Potter.' Il baissa ses yeux brillant au sol.

Lily se mit à rire.

'-Ah oui ! Je l'avais presque oublié. Eh bien cher Sev, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu te trompes.' Il la regarda brusquement en souriant. 'Saint Potter, comme tu dis, n'es rien qu'un prétentieux qui prétend connaitre le sens d'un amour pur. Non, Severus. James Potter n'as jamais eu de place dans mon cœur. S'en est un autre…' elle sourît en évitant ses yeux.

'-Qui ?'

Les yeux verts de Lily se levèrent vers ceux de Severus, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il refusa d'y croire et baissa la tête. Lily posa sa main sous le menton du jeune homme et lui fit lever la tête. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

'-Je t'aime, Severus Rogue. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même si je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tous de suite. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as souffert pour moi. Et tu es si différent des autres… c'est à toi que mon cœur appartiens, et je serais très heureuse de t'avoir toujours près de moi.'

Severus sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

'-Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que tu es sincère ?'

Lily sourit, et s'approcha doucement de Severus. Tous doucement… jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, sous le choc, hésita un moment, avant de fermer ses yeux doucement et de lui rendre un doux et passionné baisé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire… son rêve était en train de se réaliser, enfin. Après tant d'années d'espérance, Lily Evans devint _sa _Lily. Enflammé par ce désir qui pendant tant d'années lui était interdit, il fit reculer Lily jusqu'à ce que son dos se colla à l'arbre. Ses lèvres se mirent à explorer le corps de la jeune fille. En lui répétant qu'il l'aimait, les lèvres de Severus descendirent le long de son cou. Il sentait le doux parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux, semblable à celui dont le foulard de Lily s'était imprégné, ce foulard qu'elle lui avait offert le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Les mains de Severus enlaçaient Lily, caressant les pointes de ses cheveux roux. Lily, les yeux fermés, glissa le long de l'arbre jusqu'à s'étendre dans l'herbe. Severus suivit son corps.

Dans la nuit fraiche, une mélodie sembla percer le silence. Une douce mélodie que seuls Severus et Lily pouvaient entendre. Cette nuit-là, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson, et ce fut pour toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Le soleil se leva sur Poudlard. La neige avait déjà fondu, et le rossignol chantait pour l'aurore. Severus se réveilla le premier, et assista au lever du soleil. Mais ce matin-là, pour le jeune homme, il y eu deux lever de soleil. Le premier fut très tôt, et très jolie. Mais le deuxième l'était davantage. Ce fut le lever de _son _soleil à lui.

Lorsque Lily s'éveilla, elle trouva l'homme qui a partagé sa nuit assis contre l'arbre, jouant avec ses cheveux, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle se mit à sourire, gênée.

'-Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu dors !' Dit Severus en souriant.

'-Cela fait longtemps que tu m'observe ?'

'-depuis une heure ou deux… oui c'est ça, depuis trois heures. C'est fascinant, tu sais ? Je te découvre sous un autre angle !'

'-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas assez découverte cette nuit ?' dit-elle avec un ton séducteur. Severus se mordit la lèvre.

'-Tu m'as envoyé voir les étoiles.' Lily se mit à rire. 'J'ai été surpris quand j'ai découvert que… enfin que ta barrière n'avait jamais été franchie auparavant…'

'-Oh… Disons que je voulais attendre le bon… et je l'ai trouvé.' Elle prit la main de Severus. Il lui fit un léger sourire. 'Je suppose que tu as fait de même ?'

'-Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, Lily. Si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce que… j'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas senti obligée de faire ça avec moi.'

'-Non Sev, je suis heureuse que ça se soit fait avec toi. Parce que je sais que jamais tu ne me feras souffrir.' Il embrassa la main de Lily tendrement, en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais le temps passa. '-Oh non ! Sev ! Il est déjà sept heures et demie ! Il faut qu'on aille en cours !'

Lily se dépêcha de se rhabiller. Severus se senti déjà triste de voir la merveilleuse nuit qu'il a passé avec Lily se transformer en souvenir.

'-J'aurais tellement aimé que cette nuit dure pour toujours…'

Lily s'arrêta brusquement. Elle s'approcha de severus et lui caressa la joue.

'-Nous aurons l'occasion de revenir, Sev. Et tu sais, ma mère me disait toujours « Ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini, mais sourit parce que c'est arrivé. ». Maintenant, est ce que j'ai le doit d'avoir un sourire ?' Severus sourit. 'Merci Sev, je t'aime…'

Lily embrassa Severus et continua de s'habiller. Le jeune homme n'était toujours pas habitué aux doux « Je t'aime » de Lily. Il tentait encore de s'empêcher de hurler de bonheur. Il finit par trouver un moyens de retarder sa belle afin qu'elle reste près de lui.

'-Sev… Sev ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon chemisier ?'

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, elle vit qu'il avait effectivement son chemisier à la main, et qu'il le sentait avec passion. Lily sourit et tenta de le lui prendre. Mais Severus tendit son bras à l'opposé de la jeune fille, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper. Il la provoqua de façon séduisante.

'-Pensais-tu vraiment que ça serait aussi facile ?'

Il sourit. Lily lui rendit son sourire, et tenta de toutes ses forces d'attraper le chemisier. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme se laissa prendre au piège et approche son bras de Lily. Lorsque la jeune fille fut en mesure de l'attraper, elle le lui arracha de la main et le releva pour le mettre, en se mordant la lèvre pour provoquer Severus de la même façon qu'il le faisait. Déçu par son échec, le jeune homme finit par se rhabiller à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux de nouveau en tenue de soirée (ce que les gens trouveront certainement étrange et suspect), Severus prit une dernière fois Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

'-On se voit tout à l'heure en Potions ?'

'-Oui, amour.'

'-Est-ce que tu m'aime toujours ?'

' -Oui, amour.

'-Est-ce que tu es sincère ?'

'-Oui, amour.

'-Ne te moques pas de moi, Severus Rogue !'

'-Oui, amour.' Lily sembla furieuse. 'J'essaye juste de te faire sourire une dernière fois avant de me replonger dans mes livres.' Elle finit par sourire. 'Voilà, je suis heureux de te voir comme ça. Je t'aime, Lily. Fais attention à toi.'

'-Fais attention à toi aussi, Sev. On se voit dans deux heures ! Je t'aime.'

Ils s'embrassèrent une toute dernière fois et se séparèrent pour une nouvelle journée.


End file.
